There is an ongoing need for new energy and power sources to meet the growing demand for portable power. Fuel cells are being considered as replacements for batteries. A fuel cell for small applications needs to be compact, lightweight, and have a high energy storage density.
Hydrogen is the fuel of choice for fuel cells. Their adoption is dependent on finding a convenient and safe hydrogen source due to difficulties in storing the gas. Various nongaseous hydrogen carriers, including hydrocarbons, metal hydrides, and chemical hydrides are being considered as hydrogen storage and supply systems. In each case, systems need to be developed to release the hydrogen from its carrier, either by reformation as in the case of hydrocarbons, desorption from metal hydrides, or catalyzed hydrolysis of chemical hydrides.
There is a need for hydrogen generation systems that are compact and that minimize the presence of gaseous hydrogen while providing favorable hydrogen storage metrics. Hydrogen generation systems, wherein operating demands of the fuel cell are matched to control of the flow rate and pressure of the system, are also needed.